emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Nine Saint Demon Gate
This Sect was founded by the Nine Saints Virtuous Paragon who was the Dao Protector of Immortal Emperor Min Ren and the Sect was established as a subordinate Sect of The Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Background When the Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon established his sect after Immortal Emperor Min Ren left for the Tenth World he found Dark Crow Li Qiye and begged him to be allowed to use the Four Heavenly Protector of The Prison Beastly Earth and Li Qiye agreed and so they were transported to his Sect and would only activate if a sect destroying disaster took place apart from that they would stay dormant. After the Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon passed away he left behind the Saint Cavern which was the Treasures he had collected but not given to the sect and it was completely sealed and no one from the sect was capable of breaking it. The only indication of how to get in were the ambiguous words "Only Demon under the Heavens" He also created the Chaotic Heart Forest which was 14 stages used to test a persons Dao Heart and most people inclueding Li Shuang Yan are unable to cross through all 14 stages however Li Qiye was able to work through with no change due to his unshakable Dao Heart. Current Era By the end of the Difficult Dao Era Demon King Lun Ri '''became Sect Master and Li Shuang Yan's master, he astonishingly climbed to Virtuous Paragon during the Difficult Dao Era, an amazing feat. He is the main rival of Heavenly Jewel Mortal King of the Heavenly God sect. The two of them were the biggest prodigies of the Difficult Dao era. When the Heavenly God Sect attacked the Ancient Cleansing Incense sect, he was prevented from assisting them by the Trample Emptiness Mountain. The Ancient Cleansing Incense sect was defeated and because of how deeply tied their two schools were, his sect also felt considerable pressure. He would do his best to balance out power and play politics with the other major powers of the Grand Middle Territory within the Mortal Emperor World. He was utterly flabbergasted when Li Qiye revealed the ability to control the Heavenly Guardians and propositioned him to open the Saint Cavern hidden beneath his sect. Deducing that Li Qiye is no ordinary person, he convinces Li Shuang Yan to stick by his side and learn as much as she can from him. When the Underworld Boats reappear, he asks Li Qiye to act as his representative and send one of the War God Temple’s ancestors onto an Underworld Boat. He uses his own life as collateral for the War God Temple, showing how much faith he has in Li Qiye’s enigmatic abilities. A important deciple of the sect is Leng Chengfeng who is a''' genius of the Nine Saint Demon Gate who was in love with Li Shuang Yan. Because of his feelings for her, he thoroughly hated Li Qiye. He and his masters has ties with the Azure Mysterious Ancient Kingdom. The two of them were secretly given the incomplete Nine Sun Locking Heaven Law given by the ancient kingdom, who had actually stolen it from the Ancient Cleansing Incense sect. Li Qiye, knowing the Law better than anyone else, tricked Leng Chengfeng into absorbing the Sun’s energy to fuel his merit and caused him to spontaneously combust. The inferno killed him and his devious master